Disintegrate
damage as Arcane. Disintegrate damage is increased by damage every second, up to a maximum total of damage as Arcane. | class = Wizard (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Arcane | cost = Arcane Power per tick | other = Channeled; Destroys corpses | skill_image = Wizard-melting-cultists-with-Disintegrate-3.jpg }}Disintegrate is an Arcane spell used by s in Diablo III. In-game Disintegrate conjures a limited-length (50 yards) beam that pierces through enemies and destructibles (but not any other obstacles). It deals Arcane damage with every tick to all enemies caught in the beam, but for every tick period the Wizard continues to channel it, the damage increases by another 250% damage as Arcane, up to 890% per tick full power after 2 ticks (normally 2 seconds). Stopping the channeling will reset the bonus. The Wizard may not move while channeling. Killed enemies are disintegrated, leaving no corpse. Runes: *'Convergence': damage type changes to Fire and doubles the width of the beam. *'Volatility': killed enemies have a 35% chance to explode for 750% damage as Arcane, 8 yards radius. *'Entropy: '''beam turns to a cone (approximately 25 yards long and 120 degrees wide), increasing damage to 435%, and channeling buff to 340% per second (to a total of 1115% damage per tick). *'Chaos Nexus': in addition to the beam, blasts all enemies within 15 yards of the Wizard for 115% damage as Arcane per tick. *'Intensify': enemies hit by the beam suffer 15% more Arcane damage for 4 seconds. Non-rune enhancements: *'Taeguk' (Legendary Gem): increases damage done by 2% per tick (+0.04% per rank) and armor by 2% per tick (rank 25 bonus), stacking up to 10 times. *'Slorak's Madness (Legendary Wand): always increases damage of Disintegrate by 15-30% (re-rollable). *Mantle of Channeling' (Legendary Pauldrons): while channeling Disintegrate, increases damage done by 20-25% and reduces damage taken by 25%. *'Deathwish' (Legendary Sword): while channeling Disintegrate, increases damage done by 250-325%. *'Etched Sigil' (Legendary Source): for every second of channeling, will also cast one random equipped non-channeled skill that costs Arcane Power at the same target, and increases damage of all skills that cost Arcane Power by 125-150% while channeled. *'Hergbrash's Binding' (Legendary Belt): reduces Arcane Power cost by 50-65%. Development Inspiration for the spell was taken from the magic sets of ''Dungeons and Dragons.2017-01-25, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 3. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 Introduced in the trailer for the Wizard, Disintegrate is a spell that shoots a continuous beam of red energy through enemies, consuming mana all the while, similar to the Diablo II spells and Arctic Blast. However, unlike previous spells of this nature, Disintegrate actually grew more powerful for each target it passed through. Like all arcane spells, critical hits from Disintegrate would silence a target for a base duration of 4 seconds. Prior to Patch 2.1, it dealt a fixed amount of damage per second, until the introduction of a channeling buff. Screenshots Image:Disintegrate.png|A Wizard casting Disintegrate. Image:Ss55-hires-s.jpg|Disintegrate was previously more powerful for each enemy it hit. References Category:Wizard Skills